I Hate You or Not
by Kisa Touya
Summary: Oldrivalshipping! What happens when Prince Gary and Princess Leaf are forced to "join", what will happen in their already chaotic life? Will romance bloom or will eternal hatred rise? Will the present be treasured or will the past be remembered?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This story is my first fanfic! It's going to be a Pokemon/Pokemon Conquest (kind of) story. Though, the main couple will be Leaf and Gary, there will also be hints of other couples. Please read and review! Thank you so much! **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, POKEMON CONQUEST, OR ANYTHING I'VE FAILED TO MENTION!**

I Hate You...or Not

Prologue

In the land of Ransei, there were two rival kingdoms. They both had formidable armies with wise generals, powerful weapons, and a determined army. Not to mention they also had stable economies. The opposing royal families of each castle had a young heir to take on the throne. From the Violight castle, there is merely 19 year old Prince Garrett "Gary" Oak. Descending from the castle of Aurora was 18 year old Princess Leaferia "Leaf" Green. The Prince, though undeniably smart and good-looking, was arrogant and what one would call overly carefree. The princess was also very intelligent and beautiful. Although, she was stubborn and hot-tempered. These two personalities clash whenever they meet. However, when a threatening force rises and warns of upcoming terror, the two kingdoms must join forces to defeat this common enemy once and for all. The young heir and heiress are inevitably pulled into this whirlwind of events. Somewhere in between, could romance between these two polar opposites actually bloom? Maybe, with a little help from fate and destiny! Watch as these royalties clash!


	2. A Brand New Morning

Hello everyone! Here's the first official chapter of 'I Hate You...or Not'! Please read and review. Once again, **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY ITSELF!** Enjoy!

I Hate You...or Not

Ch.1 A Brand New Morning

**Princess Leaferia "Leaf" Green's P.O.V.**

"Princess! Rise and shine! Breakfast is ready and it's your favorite!" I heard the shrill voice of my maid and good friend Elizabeth. I proceeded to cover my head with my pillow. "Princess..." I heard a low growl near my head and I knew that meant trouble because the last time I didn't listen to her, was the first time I broke my arm. I jolted upright. "Alright, alright! I'm up! Spare me Elizabeth! You scare me sometimes you know that?" I lightly glared at the now smiling girl. "Yes, yes Princess. Though wouldn't you'd hate me even more if I didn't tell you that there's french toast with syrup and berries for breakfast?" I looked at her excitedly. "Really! Really!" "Yes, so hurry up and change, okay?"

She saw her turn to leave and once I saw her hazel hair disappear from my sight, I jumped out of my bed to change. I smiled at the bright rays of sunlight drifting in from my blue velvet lined with gold trim curtains. After a few minutes, I was ready. I wore a pure white blouse with a field green ribbon and a matching forest green skirt that ended mid-thigh. I had tied my hair in a half-ponytail with an emerald colored ribbon. I didn't bother with make-up because I usually don't wear the stuff unless I absolutely need to. I quickly head downstairs.

"Good morning, mother, father!" I plopped down in my seat across from them. I drowned in the delightful smell of cinnamony aroma of french toast and fresh berries. There was also orange juice to go with it as well. Delicious! I ate a warm, sweet mouthful before noticing my parents' stares. I stopped eating for a second. "Ummmm... is there something you want to tell me?" I questioned. "Oh, uh, Leaf honey. We do have something really important to tell you." "Yes?" I waited for either of them to speak. My father was the first to break the silence. "Leaf, as you know, the rulers of Dragnor have recently passed away in attempt to conquer Fontaine and Ignis. Both Fontaine and Ignis have allied because of a marriage between their two heirs, Prince Ashton (Ash) Firecross and Mistere (the 'ere' part is pronounced 'air' and she's Misty) Waterflower. As a result, of their alliance, they easily defeated Dragnor. Now, as revenge for his parents' deaths, the Prince of Dragnor, James Dragneel (I DON'T OWN NATSU'S LAST NAME) has decided to conquer all of the seventeen kingdoms and enslave the people. As you know, that includes us, dear. So, in order to fend off their army, we have decided that you have to marry Prince Garrett (Gary) Oak of Violight. If the formidable armies of Aurora and Violight join, we will surely be able to protect both are nations." my father finished. I stared at them. 'What? Are you serious?!' I was screaming in my mind. "Dear," my mother spoke this time, "we don't want to do this either, but we really have no choice." I then remembered the evil look of Prince James's face when he announced it publicly. Only then did I understand what I had to do. "Mother, father, I will comply with this proposal, so don't worry. Let's eat." I brushed the topic off and continued eating. As they say, ignorance is bliss. I heard my father mumble a 'thank you' and he too started eating. My mother looked at me apologetically. It'll be fine right? No it won't! This is crazy! Gary of all people?! My life is ruined! Okay, I'm done now...


	3. The Reason to My Ways

Hi there! I present you with the second chapter. I would like to thank **PikaaBlue**, **cheetahroselily**, and **isabellathomas8 **being my first three followers! Thank you so much for supporting me! Please read, review, and maybe answer my poll! **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

I Hate You…or Not

Ch. 2 The Reason to My Ways

**Prince Garrett "Gary" Oak's P.O.V.**

The door to my room was forcefully opened, hitting the adjacent wall with a loud 'bang'.

"Gary! Get up right now! You are officially five minutes late to breakfast!" Ryan's voice echoed throughout my room. I felt his shadow looming over my figure.

"...1...2...3..." I reluctantly pulled myself out of the covers to glare at my butler, more best guy friend.

"It's only five minutes Ryan." He ignored my comment and shoved me towards the bathroom.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Dress quickly and go to breakfast. Blah blah blah..." He shot me an annoyed look and left me to prepare myself.

I slipped on a pure white button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. I styled my hair into my signature spiky look and decided to wear a black and white bead bracelet. Hey! Jewelry is not only for girls as proven by _moi_.

I trudge downstairs to the dining room. I seat myself and start eating.

"Gary, it's tonight." my mother, Queen Rose said.

"Yes mother. I know, I've been waiting for this day." To be more specific, _this day_ is the day Leaf's parents and my parents meet at dinner to talk about our engagement.

I've known about this since I was only six years old. Leaf was my best friend back then. We did everything together! So, I didn't really mind when I found out.

However, Leaf doesn't know a thing about this engagement since birth. In fact, she doesn't even know our first meeting when we were toddlers was arranged. She thinks we met during kindergarten on the first day of school by chance.

Finally, we turned ten. At that time, I thought she liked this guy named Silver or something like that. Since she didn't know about the promise, I wanted to give her an opportunity to be with the guy she loves. To keep my mind off the imminent pain of letting her go, I started dating every girl I knew. Leaf thinks I abandoned her all of a sudden.

Now, she hates me. Yet, I still think she likes the guy from before even though one of her best girl friends is the guy's girlfriend. I think her name was Lyra...Anyway, I don't want to force her to marry me or anything. I want her to fall in love with me by herself just like I did the first time I met Leaf Green.

Leaf is precious to me. As cheesy as it sounds, I don't want her to feel obligated to marry me and have my children even is she loves some other man.

I won't lie, it'll hurt if she refuses, but I'll let her go even through the agony.

Heck! This is so not like me. I pick up a girl for a day or two, then I dump her. That's the typical routine. It may seem like I'm heartless, but think about my situation. No matter how many times I get a girlfriend, Leaf always comes to mind. And no, I haven't done anything inappropriate with any of them... Just saying.

Seriously, Leaf. You're killing me here...


	4. First Meetings

Hola mis amigos. Here's the third chapter. Thank you so much to everyone for reading my story! Please keep reading, reviewing, and maybe answering my poll! **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

I Hate You…or Not

Ch. 3 First Meetings

**Princess Leaferia "Leaf" Green's P.O.V.**

So, I found out that my parents and I are going to be meeting with the Oaks tonight. Yet, they failed to mention this before. I heard about this appointment from Elizabeth (the maid if you've forgotten). I was freaking out about it a few hours before. Before I knew it, it was time to get ready.

Even though Gary and I were not on very good terms, I thought that I should at least dress up a little in respect to his parents.

I decided on a champagne colored taffeta dress. The bodice hugs the top half of my body, while the skirt ruffles out in a pleated fashion. A black sash wraps around just under my bust and is tied skillfully in a bow on my back. There is black and white flower embroidery near the hem of the skirt.

After I slip it on, I start to style my hair. I curl it into gentle ringlets and tie it with a thin, unnoticeable elastic in a low side ponytail resting over the right side of my shoulder. I decorate my hair with pearl encrusted flower clips.

As accessories, I choose to wear a pearl bracelet, small flower earrings, and a matching pearl flower necklace. I wear my black heels with thin straps. As a finishing touch, I smooth raspberry colored gloss over my lips, apply baby pink eye shadow and blush, and I carefully walk down the long flight of stairs.

"Mother! I'm ready! Hurry up!" I shout slightly irritated.

"Alright. Alright, dear. I'm coming hold on." My mother practically floats down the stairs in her black and white dress with a cream colored shawl. I notice her light eye shadow and pink lipstick.

My father follows after her shortly in a classic tuxedo and a navy tie. We all duck into the shiny black Ferrari. The chauffeur starts the car and steadily drives to the Violight mansion.

We arrive sooner than I expected and I see a whole row of maids and butlers on each side of me as I walk towards the entrance to the "castle". Before we reach the top of the small flight of stairs, a woman in a rose colored ankle-length dress dashes out and hugs my mother.

"Oh! Violet, Will, you made it! I'm so happy to see you two again! Ah, this must be Leaf dear." she babbles excitedly. My mother embraces her in return and my father smiles.

I curtsy politely in front of the Violight Queen. I give a small smile as she gives me a quick hug and ushers us inside.

"Joshua! Garrett! Our guests have arrived!" She announces. At her call, two males, one around my father's age and the other close to my age come out to greet us. I bow in respect. Eventually, I come face to face with my childhood friend. Gary...I haven't seen him for ages. I smile at the nostalgia.

As the two sets of parents converse I turn to the "Prince". Note the bunny ears... "Gary, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" He looks dazed for a second, but then he recovers his composure.

"I've been okay. How about you? I haven't seen you in awhile. I really missed you Leafy." I mentally cringe at the nickname he gave me when we were little. "I've been fine as well. You've changed a lot..." I say. I watch him smile sadly as if he was regretting something.

"You too...you've become very beautiful. I've heard that you're the bravest Princess in this region yet." I can't help but blush at the comments. "You flatter me. You've gotten very good looking too. I'm sure you have a whole line of pretty girls waiting for you to choose a bride."

"Yes, but I already have someone I want to marry." My eyes widen. "O-oh...who is she?"

"I'd tell you Leaf, really, but I can't. I promise you that I'll tell you once you find the one you truly love." I tilt my head to the side in confusion. He can't tell me? What?

"Ummm...okay then. It looks like we're starting dinner. Let's go." The two of us walk towards the dining room.

The grand space contains a chandelier, red and gold lined velvet carpet, cream and gold accented wallpaper, and a dark mahogany wood table and chair set. All in all, the place is amazingly lavish but warm in a way. We all sit down at our designated seats.


End file.
